The Little Bubble Guppy!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: Molly is a young mermaid who has always dreamed of the world above. After seeing a handsome prince named Gil and saving him, she vows to become a human to be with him. This prince has a secret of his past. Will she get to be with him? Will they find the truth of his past? Based on the original fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen and the 1989 Disney film. Contains: Gilly and Doby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is my new story, "The Little Bubble Guppy!" It is based on the fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen and on the 1989 Disney film too. Last Year, I made this story on the Bubble Guppies Fanon Wiki where I have made up stories directly based on children's stories and family movies. On the wiki, I made the story directly based on the Disney movie. However, this story is not based directly from the fairy tale or the film. All of the guppies will appear in the story, I promise they all will. If you are a Little Mermaid fan, I recommend this story for you! Here we go! On with the story! **

Deep in the ocean blue, there are fish and sea creatures that you all know of. In this ocean there is a kingdom known as Bubbletucky. There were mermen and mermaids that resided here. As with any kingdom, there was a king and a queen.

King Gentilella and Queen Gentilella were the rulers of this kingdom. They had light brown skin and brown eyes. King Gentilella had dark blue hair in a mullet and a aqua tail with squares on it. Queen Gentilella had magenta hair in a ponytail and a purple tail with lavender circles also on the bikini. They were both very kind and caring people.

They had 7 daughters each both a year apart and the youngest and prettiest was Molly. She had pink hair that ran down her back and her tail was light blue with dark blue wavy stripes on the tail and bikini. She had 3 blessings at birth. They were a beautiful singing voice, beauty, and charm. She was a very sweet and caring mermaid. She was also curious and adventurous and often wondered up the shore above them.

Molly also has a best friend named Deema Wahler. She had peach skin and blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and curly and poofy in a 70's style and her tail was orange with yellow polka dots along with the bikini. She was goofy, silly, and dramatic but also a great friend. They both dreamed of the land above but Deema was a bit less interested. Nobody was ever as curious of the land above as Molly. One day, they were both discussing about the shore.

"Oh Deema! I wonder what the humans will be like! I bet the boys will be dreamy!" said Molly.

"I bet they will be too, girl! You'll be able to figure that out tomorrow!" said Deema.

"Oh right! Tomorrow's my birthday!" said Molly.

A 15th birthday is an important one for a mermaid or merman. On that day, they get to go up to the surface for the first time. Molly and Deema dreamed of the day and tomorrow it would be Molly's turn to see the land above.

"I'm so excited for you Molly! I wish it was my birthday tomorrow too!" said Deema.

"Well, in a month it'll be your turn after tomorrow!" said Molly.

"True that girl! True that!" said Deema.

They both chatted and later when back to their homes for the following day. Molly lay in bed that night with the wonders of the shore dancing in her head. She went to bed and woke up for her birthday the next day. Her parents, sisters, and Deema were all there for the celebration. They had a big party that lasted for hours. As evening settled in, the party came to a close after having some cake. Molly then started up for the surface.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll be back soon!" said Molly.

"Goodbye Molly! Tell me all about it when you get back!" said Deema.

"I will!" said Molly.

She gave a wave goodbye and headed up.

**A/N: Molly is now going up to the surface. What will she see up there? Who will she see? What will happen? Will there be trouble? Tune in next time for the next chapter of "The Little Bubble Guppy!" Just kidding, but really, check in next for more! Until next chapter, bye guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am with the next chapter! I hope you are liking the story and you don't like it then I'm sorry. Here is the next chapter! **

Molly swam up to the surface. She looked around and saw the most beautiful things she had ever saw. She could see the woods with trees. The trees had green leaves as it was currently summer. She looked around and saw white doves fly through the air. The sun was setting in the horizon and soon the moon would be coming up and the stars would come out. She looked over toward a beach. The water was calmly splashing against the yellow sand. There were marble steps in the sand. They went up and led to a big summer palace. Molly looked at it with wonder.

"Wow! A summer palace! I always wanted to see one of those!" said Molly.

She then turned and looked over to see something on the water. It was big and made of wood. There were 2 big sails and it floated on the water. It was a ship. Molly had never seen one of these so she dived underwater and swam over to it. She popped her head out and looked up. There were people dancing and making music and chatting. There was a cake on there too.

"It must be somebody's birthday too!" said Molly.

Sure enough, it was someone's birthday as well. On the ship, a prince was there. His ran his fingers through his long black hair that he kept spiked up and was looking cool. His name was Gil Gordon. He had blue eyes and liked to wear royal purple clothes. He was turnign 15 as well. His best friend Goby Imani was there too. He had short black hair, dark brown skin, brown eyes, and he liked to wear blue. They both had also been best friends since the age of 5.

"Goby, thank you for coming with me to the party!" said Gil.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I wouldn't miss my best friend's birthday!" said Goby.

"I need to tell you something." said Gil.

"What is it?" said Goby.

"I've been having nightmares. Have you?" asked Gil.

"I confess that I have too." said Goby.

"What were yours about?" asked Gil.

"A little boy about 5 years old struggling to breathe in the water. Then some people come and rescue him just in time." said Goby.

"Ditto." said Gil.

They had been having nightmares due to something that had happened about 10 years ago. Gil and Goby didn't understand their nightmares. Nobody really knew at that moment about what had happened. Anyway, Gil received many presents for his birthday. Molly looked at the 2 of them and she could've swore they looked familiar. Gil looks so dreamy for her. She stared at him. She didn't have much time to stare however.

The sky suddenly grew dark with gray clouds. Thunder and lightning flashed in the sky too. The sea suddnely turned rough. Waves splashed up against the ship getting bigger and stronger within the second. Molly watched as the ship was pushed around by the waves.

"It's a big storm!" cried out Goby.

"We must get out of here!" said Gil.

They got the lifeboat ready. The women and children went first and then it was every man for it's self. Goby was the last one to get in. Gil was about to step in when a banister broke loose and swung at him.

"Gil! Look out!" said Goby.

It was too late. Gil turned to see the banister flying at him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gil.

He got hit in the head and he fell off the ship. Molly saw this and quickly dived undrwater and swam to him. She grabbed hold of him and pulled him up. She brought him to dry land. A couple of hours later, the storm calmed down and died away.

"Oh Gilly! Please wake up!" begged Molly.

She began to sing until Gil started to stir. He heard her beautiful voice and slowly began to open his eyes. He saw her for a second. Molly turned to hear Goby calling for him and she dived into the water and snuck behind a rock. Goby came down and helped Gil back into the palace.

"Oh Gil! I vow that somehow and one day, I will become a human and I will marry you!" called out Molly even though nobody heard her.

Little did she know, there was a girl with long black hair, light skin, green eyes, and dressed in dark purple was watching her.

"Not if I get him first!" said the girl to herself.

The girl snickered to herself and disappeared.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Who is this girl? What does she want with Gil? What will happen to Molly? What happened to Gil and Goby 10 years ago? Read on, to find out more. Don't worry, Oona and Nonny will be in the story at some point. Until next chapter, bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this! Enjoy this chapter as well! On to the story!**

The next day, Molly got out of bed and swam over to the Bubbletucky Mall. Deema was there browsing through clothes.

"Hey Deema!" said Molly.

"Hey Molly!" said Deema.

"So tell me girl, how was the surface?" asked Deema.

"It was so amazing! There are so many wonderful things out there! I saw a summer palace! There was a ship! I got to see a human prince! He was so hot!" said Molly.

"Ooh! Someone's got a crush!" said Deema.

"Yeah, and there's something even better!" said Molly.

"What is it?" asked Deema.

"This prince has a best friend and I think he's your type!" said Molly.

"Awesome!" said Deema.

"I saved this prince from drowning but I don't think he noticed me." said Molly.

"Oh Molly, don't be like that. I bet he's grateful and he's looking for you right now!" said Deema.  
Turns out, Deema was right. Up above the surface, Gil is very grateful and is searching for this beautiful girl who saved him.

"Goby, have you found her?" asked Gil.

"No, sorry Gil." replied Goby.

"I'm not going to give up! I will find this girl!" said Gil.

Every night, after everyone else went off to bed, Molly would go up to the surface and sit on a rock and stare at Gil through the windows. She would sit for about an hour or 2 and then go back home and sleep. She began to have dreams of having life with Gil and constantly talking about him to Deema and her family. Soon after a few weeks, Molly was talking to her mother about humans.

"Mom, do humans live forever?" asked Molly.

"No, humans die too. They can die at any point in their lives and their lives are much more shorter. We mermaids can live for 300 years before becoming sea foam. We don't have immortal souls. However, humans has a soul and after death rise up to a place called Heaven." explained Queen Gentilella.

"Why don't we have souls like that? I would give up my tail and 300 years for a day and then go to Heaven." said Molly.

"Oh Molly, you don't need to think about that. We have happy lives down under here. It's better than up there. They have to work all day long and don't have as much time for fun. We can have as much fun as we want." said Queen Gentilella.

"Isn't there any way I can get an immortal soul?" said Molly.

"Well, you'd have to become a human somehow and then you'd have to marry someone who you love and they have to love you back. You would get a soul. Here in the sea, you have beauty. On the land, however, you don't have a tail. They consider the tails to be ugly and weird. You would have human legs but I'm sure you'd still be beautiful." said Queen Gentilella.

Molly sighed and looked at her tail. She wanted to be a human so bad.

"Come on Molly! It's time for the ball!" said Queen Gentilella.

They both went out to the great ballroom. The ceiling and walls were made of massive glass. Colorful shells and flowers grew on the walls. There were blue flames in the torches on the walls. Many people sang that night. Molly sang too but nobody could sing as well as her. Everyone clapped for her and cheered for an encore. After the show, everyone went back home. Molly decided to tell her father about her ambition.

"Father, I want to be a human. Can you turn me into a human?" asked Molly.

King Gentilella was not happy with this.

"No! Why do you want to be a human" asked King Gentilella.

"I want an immortal soul!" said Molly.

"I will not turn you into a human. I don't have the power for that." lied King Gentilella.

"Then how can I become a human?" asked Molly.

"I don't know but you can't become a human! You could die!" said King Gentilella.

"I don't want to be a mermaid anymore! I want to be a human!" said Molly.

"That's it! Molly, go to your room!" demanded King Gentilella.

Molly ran to her room crying. Then, she remembered that there could be someone who could help her. She left a note and placed it on her bed. She then crawled out of the window and swam away.

**A/N: Awww! Poor Molly! She was just interested in humans! Where is she going off to? Who can help her? You will find out next chapter! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided this story will have about 8 chapters along with a epilogue and an alternate ending too. There will be a total of 10 chapters. Enjoy this chapter! **

Molly swam through the water. She could heard the sounds of laughing from above.

"He must be out on the ship again. I must become a human! I know this person can help me!" thought Molly.

She swam off to a barren area that she had never gone to. It was said that this area was forbidden and you could never come here or you would die. Molly didn't care. Somehow, she would make it through. She arrived at some raging whirlpools and she was caught up in them. She had to make her through them. She then had to swim over a boiling marsh and she barely made it but she did it with no harm done. She came upon a weird forest. The plants that grew there were like long snakes and they could grab anything and never let go of them. Molly was very scared and wanted to go back but then she remembered Gil and she darted through. She saw many things that were caught up in them. Bones of a man who was lost at sea, rudders of a ship, chests of seamen, and land animals that feel were there. There was one thing in particular that scared this mermaid. It was a skeleton of a mermaid who had dared to go in here and come out alive. She made her way through with no problems. She arrived in a clearing where water snakes were showing off their yelllowish bellies. She could see the lair that lay ahead of her. She entered the lair and there sat Hypletta the sea witch.

"I know what you want, young Molly. You wish to be a human so you could be with that prince. This is very foolish and stupid of you! You want to give up your tail and get legs just for a prince and a soul!" said Hypletta who then laughed very loudly.

"Well, don't worry, you're just in time, angelfish! I'll make you a deal. I will turn you into a human for 3 days! 3 days exactly! Before the sun sets on the 3rd day, you have to get the kiss of true love. That will prove to me that he loves you. If you do it, you will be a human forever and you can never return! If you fail, you will either turn back into a mermaid or probably die and turn to sea foam." said Hypletta.

"So, how can I become a human?" asked Molly.

"I can give you a potion that will turn you into a human. However, there is no free of charge sweetcakes! Not even for a young princess like you!" said the Hypletta.

"Ok, I'll give you anything you want!" said Molly.

"There are 2 things I want from you. They are your blessings of charm and your singing voice. Today, I'm feeling generous and I'll let you keep your beauty and you can still talk but it will be hard for you to get the boy of your dreams!" said Hypletta.

Molly was unsure about this. She then thought about Gil.

"So, what happens to my blessings if I fail?" asked Molly.

"You will get your blessings back then. Unless you don't want to do this. That's ok with me too." said Hypletta.

"No, no! I want to do this! I really do!" said Molly.

"Ok, I will take those blessings first so that the deal is fair. Now I need you to sing." said Hypletta.

Molly began to sing.

"Sing louder!" demanded Hypletta.

Molly did as she was told. Hypletta used her magic to take the 2 blessings out and locked it in a locket that she wore.

"Now, what?" asked Molly.

"Now, I will make the potion and send you on your way." said Hypletta.

Hypletta made her pot appear. She whispered some magic words and put some magical things inside and then she was holding a bottle full of a purple potion.

"Now, go up to the surface and drink this before the sun rises. After that, you will feel a lot of pain. If you don't drink it before the sun rises, you will fail and you don't get your blessings back." said Hypletta.

"Ok, and thank you!" said Molly.

"No problem at all, young princess!" said Hypletta.

Molly left and started up to the surface. She found Deema waiting for her.

"What are you doing Molly? Where are you going with that potion?" asked Deema.

"I'm going to become a human and be with Gil." said Molly.

"Molly! Listen, girl. You don't want to do this! You might die!" said Deema.

"Gee, thanks for caring." said Molly with sacarsm.

"What I mean is, what if you fail and you die?" asked Deema.

"How do you know I could die?" asked Molly.

"I was listening the whole time! I'm sorry! I just had to!" confessed Deema.

"It's fine, I'm sure I'll be just fine. I've got to get going now!" said Molly.

"Be safe Molly! I'll come visit whenever I can! Call for me if you need me at all!" said Deema.

They both gave each other a hug and Molly headed off. She came up to the surface and saw that the sky was beginning to get bright.

"This is going to hurt but it's for Gil!" thought Molly.

She drank the potion and coughed. She threw the bottle into the water and started to try to crawl to the palace. Pink magic engulfed Molly and she screamed but nobody could hear her. When the magic was gone, her tail was gone. She looked down to see that she was wearing a one piece bathing suit with the same design that was on her tail. She felt so much pain. She couldn't stand it. She groaned in pain and the world went dark for her.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Molly's fainted! Will she be ok? I hope she will! Will Gil find her? Wait and see and you'll find out! Anyone notice some Disney references? See you next chapter! Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Also, the 3 days start today! What do you think will happen to Molly? Read on to find out!**

Day 1

The first thing that caught Molly's eyes when she woke up was that she wasn't on the beach. She was in a elegant bedroom. She got up and saw her legs and smiled. She looked up in a mirror and smiled. Her beauty was still there. Brown eyes, blonde hair, pretty face, light brown skin... WAIT A SECOND! Blonde hair? Molly screamed.

"My... hair... is... blonde! OMG!" said Molly.

She grabbed a lock of her hair and looked at it. It really was blonde. A nice bright shade of yellow. She looked in the mirror to see if there were any locks of pink. There were none.

_"This must be a part of the spell but I wonder why."_ thought Molly.

She was wearing a pink nightgown so she looked in the closet for clothes. She selected a pretty and fancy pink dress. She stepped out into the hallway where she ran into Gil.

"Oh hello there." said Gil.

"Hello." said Molly shyly.

"What is your name fair maiden?" asked Gil.

"It's Molly. Molly Gentilella." said Molly.

"I'm Prince Gil Gordon." greeted Gil.

"So... what happened?" asked Molly.

"We found you laying on the beach into just a bathing suit and brought you in here." said Gil.

"Thank you for helping me." said Molly.

"That's no problem at all." said Gil.

"What do I do now?" asked Molly.

"Now, you can stay here for as long as you please." said Gil.

"Yay! Ummm... I mean, that's fine with me." said Molly.

"Ok then." said Gil.

He stuided her face and remembered the mermaid who had saved him.

"You look very familiar. I don't know where but I swear I've seen you before." said Gil.

He went back to his prince business. Molly went back to her bedroom.

_"That's right. My charm is gone. I must figure out a way to get him to love me."_ thought Molly.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"I'll go see if Deema can help me!" thought Molly.

Molly headed outside to the sea.

"Deema? Are you there? It's me, Molly!" said Molly.

Deema quickly arrived.

"Hello Molly! Whoa, what happened to your hair? It's the same color as my hair!" said Deema.

"I think this spell changed it. I don't know why. Anyway, I need help getting this prince to fall in love with me." said Molly.

"You could just use that charm blessing of yours." said Deema.

"No, Hypletta took that from me. I only have 3 days to think of something." said Molly.

"You could try to chat with him first and then start talking about the nice things about him. Or you could try taking the first move quickly. There's also the idea where you could wait for him to make the move." suggested Deema.

"Ok, thank you Deema! You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!" said Molly.

"Anything to help out my 'sister.' Good luck!" said Deema.

Deema dove back under the water and Molly went back inside. She decided to try making the first move. She walked over to Gil.

"Hello there Molly!" said Gil.

Molly smiled and blushed. She then quickly leaned forward and made out with Gil. Gil was enjoying it but though it was too fast. He quickly grunted and waited for her to her to stop.

"What... was that you did?" asked Gil.

Molly's cheeks turned a bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" she said and she ran away very fast leaving Gil confused.

"Ok... that was awkward. I think she's pretty cute though." said Gil to himself.

Molly ran into her room.

"That was so awkward! I can't believe I did that!" said Molly.

She thought for a second.

"Maybe now it's time for Plan B. Start out slow and take it from there." said Molly.

At this time, it was time for dinner. Gil had Goby over for dinner. At the table, Gil's parents saw on 1 side. On the other, Goby sat on one end, Gil sat next to him in the middle and Molly sat next to Gil on the other side. She started thinking of ways to make moves. She tried to hold Gil's hand but Gil noticed.

"Please don't do that at the table." whispered Gil.

"Ok, sorry." whispered Molly.

"It's fine." Gil whispered and went back to talking to Goby.

Molly thought some more.

_"Maybe I could try saying nice things about him to him."_ Molly thought to herself.

She thought it was a clever idea.

"Hey Gil. I love the way you do your hair. Spiked hair is very cool. Where I come from it's a cool trend." said Molly with a smile.

"Thanks Molly. You have pretty hair too." said Gil as he blushed a little but it was not noticable for Molly to see.

She sighed a breath with relief.

"This is going well." Molly thought to herself.

Molly wanted to really flatter him but she thought it would be awkward to do it in front of his parents. She thought of another nice thing to say.

"Gil. I also love the fancy clothes you wear." said Molly.

"Thanks Molly. I bet where you come from, they have nice clothes too." said Gil.

Molly thought she was doing good enough. She leaned over to kiss Gil when nobody else was looking but she slipped and caused her food to slip away from her and spill. It went sliding around the table and sent the other food flying through the air. It spilled on everyone else too and made a huge mess.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry guys!" said Molly.

"It's no problem, Molly. I know you didn't mean to." said the king.

"We'll just have the maids come and clean it up." said the queen.

"Oh, it's ok. I'll clean it up." said Molly.

"It's fine, Molly. It's their job to clean it up. We don't want guests to do it." said Gil.

"Oh, ok." said Molly.

Molly was starting to realize that being a human isn't as easy as she had thought.

"Do the maids have to clean up all the time?" asked Molly.

"Yep." said Gil.

"Everyday too?" asked Molly.

"Yes, I suppose there are no maids where you come from?" asked Gil.

"No, there aren't." replied Molly.

Molly was starting to wish she could go home but wanted to be with Gil too. What she didn't know was that Gil was slowly developing romantic feelings for her.

_"If only I could get Gil to come back home with me."_ Molly thought.

After dinner was over and the sun was being to set, Molly headed down to the beach and called for Deema to tell her about her day.

"Hey Molly! How was your first day?" asked Deema.

"Hi Deema! It was good. I took your advice and the first time I took the first move, I tried to kiss him but it didn't end so good. He questioned my kiss. Then, I tried to take it slowly and it was going good for a bit. Then, I accidentally caused a big mess in front of everyone." explained Molly.

"Awkward!" exclaimed Deema.

"Also guess what?" asked Molly.

"What?" asked Deema.

"I learned that there are these women they call maids. They have to clean up all the messes all day and everyday. I can't wait to become a mermaid again." said Molly.

"Wow, being a human doesn't sound so much fun." said Deema with a snarky tone.

"Yeah, tell me about it." said Molly.

"It's getting late so I should get going." said Deema.

"Ok, thank you for stopping by. Oh, does my family know where I am?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, and they asked me about it so I kind of went and told them where you were. Sorry." said Deema.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want them to be worried about me." said Molly.

"Ok, girl. See you tomorrow!" said Deema.

"Bye!" said Molly.

Deema swam back underwater and Molly headed back inside. She got in the shower and tried to get the blonde out of her hair. When she got out of the shower, it was still there and was not affected only for the fact that it was wet.

"Well, at least I'm clean. I don't want Gil to think I'm a dirty toilet." Molly thought to herself.

She then blew her hair with a blowdryer and put her nightgown on and went off to bed. She drifted off to Dreamland where she had dreams of her and Gil having a happy life together.

**A/N: That was pretty awkward for Molly. Luckily, Gil is falling in love with her! Do you hope they get together? I hope they do! Wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next day! What's going to happen?**

Day 2

Molly woke up the next morning. She got dressed for the day and went down for breakfast. Breakfast was pancakes with maple syrup. Breakfast went very well with no problems.

"Hey Molly. Do you want me to take you on a tour of the kingdom?" asked Gil.

"Oh sure!" said Molly.

To Molly it sounded a lot like a date. Goby and the parents weren't coming so it would be just them. She went to her room and showered and styled her hair to it's usual look. She also dressed up nicely and decided to put on some nice red lipstick, some pink blush and a bit of some light blue eye-shadow and put on a necklace. She was ready.

Gil was dressing himself nicely too. Lately, Gil has still been having the nightmares. He decided to tell him parents about it after his "date" with Molly. He thought it was like a date too. He put on a nice tuxedo and styled his hair as usual. He could have swore at one point it was blue when he was younger but his parents told him it was always black. Anyway, he was ready too. He gave Molly a rose and a pink sunhat and off they went.

The parents bid them farewell as they rode off. Molly looked around and asked Gil about all the things that made her curious. They went down to the village of the kingdom. They saw a puppet show.

"What is this?" asked Molly.

"It's a puppet show. I always loved watching these as a kid." said Gil.

Molly was curious and snatched one of the puppets.

"Hey! Whoever took that, could you please give it back?" asked the man who was playing as the puppet.

"Oh, sorry!" Molly gave it back.

They went over to a bakery and looked at the cakes.

"One thing me and Goby always love to do is to visit the bakery often and look in at the cakes. Me and my family always like to buy something here every week as a tradition." said Gil.

"That sounds great." said Molly.

They stopped for lunch at a cafe and it was great. Afterward, Molly saw people dancing in a ballroom. They went in and together they danced. They both stared into each other's eyes and they were slow dancing.

"You know Gilly, you're so dreamy." said Molly.

"You're very beautiful, Molly." said Gil.

They both began to lean in to kiss before they came to their senses and stopped themselves.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." said Molly.

"It's fine. We're both fine." said Gil.

They both exited the ballroom and Gil decided to let Molly drive. Molly quickly caught up of how to do it. As they were coming to a ledge and they needed to jump, Gil became scared and he ducked down.

"Tell me when it's over!" said Gil.

They landed on the other side safely.

"Ok, it's over!" said Molly.

Gil got up and looked around.

"Wow, we're not dead!" said Gil.

"Oh, thanks a lot." said Molly with sarcasm.

"No problem." said Gil with sarcasm as well.

They both smiled and went on. The sun was going to set soon. Gil smiled.

"I have a surprise for you Molly." said Gil.

"What is it Gilly?" asked Molly.

"You'll see." said Gil.

They arrived at a lake. There was a small rowboat there. They got into it and they rowed away.

"Wow, this is a perfect end to a great day." said Molly.

They both rowed off for about another hour. Gil and Molly were getting caught up in the moment. They leaned into each other to kiss. Suddnely, the boat hit the dry land and they tumbled into the water. Gil helped her up.

"Sorry about that." said Gil.

"It's fine." said Molly.

Molly realized there is a fun you can do as a human. She thought humans were awesome. They both headed back to the castle. Molly went over to the beach to tell Deema about this awesome date.

"Hey girl! How was today? You look so happy!" asked Deema.

"Hey Deema! Today was amazing. Gil took me out around the kingdom and it was like a date! We even danced and sat on a boat!" said Molly.

"Did you guys kiss?" asked Deema.

"No, we almost did twice but no we didn't" said Molly.

"Oh well. You have 1 more day!" said Deema.

"I was wrong. Humans are amazing! They have cakes up here and they can do a lot of fun things!" said Molly.

"What about maids?" asked Deema.

"Gil wouldn't make me a maid." said Molly.

"Well, now after today, we know that for sure. I bet he loves you!" said Deema.

"Yeah, he didn't say so but I know he does for sure." said Molly.

"Don't worry, Molly. You'll get that kiss. I know for sure!" said Deema.

"I hope so." said Molly.

"I'm going to go home now. Good luck Molly!" said Deema.

"Thanks Deema! You're the best." said Molly.

"Anything for my bestie!" said Deema.

Deema went back underwater and Molly went to her room. Meanwhile, Gil went to talk to his parents about his nightmares.

"Mom, Dad. I've been having these nightmares lately." confessed Gil.

"What are they of?" asked the queen.

"A little boy about the age of 5. He has blue hair and he is on the surface looking for his parents." said Gil.

"Oh..." said the king.

"What? Is there something I don't know about?" asked Gil.

"Yes..." said the queen.

"Well, what is it?" asked Gil.

"It's not easy to tell you this..." said the king.

"Tell me!" said Gil.

"You're adopted." said the queen.

"What?! Adopted?! But you guys look like me!" said Gil with shock.

"It all happened on your 5th birthday. We found you on the shore looking for your parents. Both you and Goby were there. You had blue hair and Goby had dark indigo hair. You guys had mermaid tails. You claimed to have come from some place called Bubbletucky and you were talking about this Molly and this Deema. Some kind of magic came over you guys and you guys turned into humans. We put you guys to bed and then later we found that yours and Goby's hair had changed color to black. You both also had lost your memories and couldn't remember where you came from. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you. We were gong to ait until you were older." explained the queen.

"Sure and you didn't decide to bring us back to the water and try to bring us back!" said Gil with anger in his voice.

"We did! The next day, we took you guys back down to the beach but you guys couldn't swim! You could've drowned!" said the king.

"I can't believe this! I'm adopted! I'm going to take Molly and Goby and go back underwater to my home!" said Gil.

"No you're not! You're going to bed!" said the king with a stern tone.

"I'm sorry Gil!" said the queen.

"Whatever." said Gil as he dropped his head and left.

He went out to see Goby.

"Goby, I went to my parents about my nightmares and I'm adopted!" said Gil.

"I am too! I asked my parents about them too!" said Goby.

Suddenly, it all went back to Gil. He remembered all the memories of his life under the sea. He remembered living in Bubbletucky and he remembered his days with Goby. He also remembered a pink haired girl. What was her name? Oh yes, it was Molly! "But it couldn't have been the girl I found on the shore yesterday. Her hair is blonde." thought Gil.

Speaking of blonde hair, he also remembered tht other girl that they hung out with. Ah, that's right. Deema! Goby remembered her too.

"Deema was pretty funny and pretty hot." thought Goby.

Then they both remembered that fateful day. The day that pulled them away from their homes.

* * *

_Gil and Goby both often wondered of the land above them too. Gil was turning 5 on this day and Goby would be turning 5 in a month from this day. Anyway, after Gil's party, Gil and Goby decided to sneak off to the surface for a peek. They wanted Molly and Deema to come along with them._

_"Gilly, that's dangerous! You can't go!" said Molly._

_"Yeah, and Gobstopper, you can't go!" said Deema._

_"Oh come on Molly. It's not going to be that bad. We're just going to poke out our heads and then go back under." said Gil._

_"I don't care. If you go up to the surface, I'm going to tell your parents and they won't be happy with that." said Molly._

_"Deema, please. It's just a small peek." said Goby._

_"I'd rather not." said Deema._

_"Ok, then suit yourselves." said Gil._

_Gil and Goby swam off toward the surface. Molly and Deema rushed off to tell their parents. Gil and Goby poked their heads out of the water and looked around._

_"Wow!" said Gil._

_"This is so cool!" said Goby._

_Suddenly, a wave came toward them and they got caught up in it. The wave brought them to the beach. Gil and Goby looked around._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" called out Goby with fear in his voice._

_"Don't worry Goby. They'll find us." said Gil as he wrapped his arms around Goby comforting him._

_"Help! Somebody help us!" called out Gil._

_A king and a queen with black hair were out for a walk that day. They heard the cries of the 2 young boys._

_"What is wrong young fellows?" asked the king._

_"We're lost. Do you know where Bubbletucky is?" asked Gil._

_"What is Bubbletucky?" asked the queen._

_"It's where we came from." said Goby._

_"Oh man! Molly and Deema must have told our parents! We're dead!" said Gil._

_"Who are Molly and Deema?" asked the king._

_"Our friends. They live down in Bubbletucky too." said Goby._

_"Don't worry guys. We'll try to help you." said the queen._

_The king and queen both turned away to talk. Gil looked at the sand and found a potion. There was a purple liquid inside. Gil's curiousity got the better of him and he drank it. He gave the potion to Goby too. They both screamed out in pain. A blue magic covered them both. When it was gone, they felt a lot of pain._

_They looked down to see that they were wearing underwear. Gil's underwear was green and camo spotted. Goby's was light blue and it was wavy blue and purple stripes. That's how their tails used to be. They both bumped their heads on rocks and were knocked out cold._

_"Oh no!" said the king._

_They carried them both to beds in a guest bedroom. Later, they both woke up. Gil had blue pajamas and Goby had purple pajamas. Gil and Goby now had black hair but it was kept in their usual styles. They couldn't remember anything except for their names and the fact they are best friends._

_"Ugh, what happened?" asked Gil._

_"I don't know, I can't remember anything." said Goby._

_The queen entered the room._

_"Gil, dinner is ready. Goby, you can stay for dinner but then your parents will be coming to pick you up afterward." said the queen._

_She left and the boys got dressed. Gil wore green prince clothes. and Goby wore purple fancy clothes. They had no idea what was going on. After dinner, Goby was picked up by his "parents." The "parents" of both children explained about their roles and who they were in the family. Gil and Goby learned quickly and worried of nothing less._

* * *

"Wow, I never knew. I want to go back to my real home." said Gil.

"Ditto." said Goby.

"Well, I'm going to go inside for bed." said Gil.

"Me too. Goodnight." said Goby.

"Goodnight." said Gil.

They both gave each other a hug and Goby headed home. Gil stood there for a few minutes remembering more of his past. He was about go inside and tell Molly about his past and ask about hers and also confess his love for her, when suddenly, he heard a voice singing. He recognized the voice and headed down to the beach where it was coming from. He found a young girl down there. She had long black hair and she was dressed in dark purple. She had very pale skin, and green eyes that glowed in the dark.

"Who are you?" asked Gil.

"My name is Helen. I love you." said Helen in Molly's voice.

"I love another girl. Sorry." said Gil.

The girl suddenly grabbed Gil and shoved her lips to his. Gil struggled and grunted to try and break free but the girl was stronger. Slowly, Gil started to enjoy it and he wrapped his arms around her. He was enjoying it not because he loved her but because he was tricked. The kiss got stronger as they made out. His eyes glowed yellow for a second before it disappeared. Gil had a memory and now when he remembered waking up, he saw Helen's face instead. They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Helen. I love you too." said Gil.

They both kissed again. Inside, Molly lay asleep in her bed unaware of this affair happening outside.

**A/N: Oh no! Is Gil cheating on Molly? Who is this Helen and why is she doing this? Find out next time! Bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Gil and Helen are now "in love." Read on to see what Molly's reaction will be. Enjoy!**

Day 3

Molly woke up the next day. She quickly remembered that it was the final day. She had to move quickly to stay a human forever. She quickly showered and got dressed. As she looked in the mirror, a small lock of her blonde hair turned pink. Molly gasped.

"Oh no! The spell is starting to wear off!" said Molly.

She looked down at her legs. She gasped louder. On her legs, there were small scales of light and dark blue wavy patterns growing on her legs. Thankfully, the scales and the lock of hair were very hard to notice. Molly was grateful for that. She got dressed and rushed down the stairs and bumped into Gil not noticing the blank stare on his face.

"Hi Gilly!" said Molly with a bubbly tone.

She went forward to kiss him but Gil pushed her aside. Suddenly, Helen appeared.

"Hey, Gil!" said Helen.

"Hello there beautiful!" said Gil as a big smile appeared on his face.

Gil wrapped his arms around Helen and they made out right in front of Molly! Molly was hurt and ran off crying. As they pulled away, Helen looked at the upset Molly and snickered evilly.

"No, this can't be happening! He loves me! Who is this other girl?" asked Molly to herself.

She raced down to the beach and called for Deema.

"Molly, what's wrong?" asked Deema.

"Gil's been cheating on me! I went to kiss him but he shoved me aside and then this other girl comes along and they made out right in front of me!" said Molly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no!" said Deema.

"Also, I'm turning into a mermaid again. I looked in the mirror and a lock of my hair turned pink. Also I have scales on my legs!" said Molly.

She showed Deema her legs. As she put them in the water, more scales grew at a faster rate on her legs. Molly gasped an pulled them out quickly.

"Whoa, the water makes the transformation go quicker!" said Deema.

"What do I do about Gil?" asked Molly.

"Well, maybe you could try to give him to remember about you? If that doesn't work, you could come back home and find a handsome mermaid. There are plenty of fish in the sea! Get it?" chuckled Deema as she tried to brighten the mood.

"Haha." said Molly with an upset tone.

"Sorry. Whatever you're going to do, you should do it really soon. Your hair is turning more pink!" said Deema.

"What?" said Molly.

Deema handed her a mirror. Molly looked in and gasped. The tips of her hair on the bottom were turning pink.

"Oh man! I hope nobody notices!" said Molly.

"I'm sure you'll be ok. I better get going now! Bye! Good luck!" said Deema.

"Thank you and goodbye!" said Molly.

Deema dived back underwater and Molly rushed back inside. Gil stopped her.

"Molly, this is Helen. She saved me on the day of the storm." said Gil.

"I'm the one that saved you. Don't you remember?" asked Molly.

Gil tried to but Helen was the girl he saw in his memories.

"I'm sorry but Helen is the one who saved me." said Gil.

Helen gave Molly an evil smile but quickly faded into a fake smile as Gil turned to her.

"Come on sweetheart. We must get ready for the marriage at sunset." said Gil.

"Ok!" said Helen.

They both raced away holding hands. Suddenly, in Molly's head, the voice of Hypletta rang in her head.

_"Before the sun sets on the 3rd day... sun sets on the 3rd day... 3rd day... 3rd day..."_

Molly raced to her room to get ready for this marriage that they spoke of. If she couldn't be the bride, she was going to go regardless of what they said. She wore a pretty pink dress. Speaking of pink, as the hours went on and sunset came closer, more of her blonde hair was becoming pink. The bangs has become pink and more of the pink started to creep up her hair. Thankfully, everyone during that day seemed to not notice her pink hair. Finally, sunset was coming. The ship was leaving. Molly hurried to run to the ship.

"Wait! Wait for me!" said Molly.

But it was too late, the ship left without her. Molly could do nothing except sit on the ledge and bury her face in her arms. Meanwhile, Deema saw the ship by. She heard Molly's voice but saw Helen.

"This stupid prince! He'll never know that I'm really Hypletta and that little Molly will never marry him!" said "Helen."

Deema realized it.

"Oh my gosh! That's not Helen! That's Hypletta! I got to tell Molly!" said Deema.

Deema quickly swam to the pier to where Molly was.

"Molly, that Helena woman you met is not Helen!" said Deema.

"What? Of course she's Helen. Helen's her name!" said Molly.

"No, no, no! That's Hypletta. I heard your voice singing and I looked into the ship but I heard Hypletta's voice and she was a complete idiot by saying out loud who she really was and her plan!" explained Deema.

Molly giggled.

"What an idiot!" Molly said.

"We have to get going to the ship! You don't have much time!" said Deema.

Deema was right. The sun was going to set really soon. Molly dived into the water. She quickly started to sink but then as if by magic, she could swim just fine underwater.

"Whoa! I can swim again!" said Molly.

"Cool, but we better get going! Let's get cracking!" said Deema.

"Sunny-side up or scrambled?" asked Molly.

"Sunny-side up! Let's go!" said Deema as she laughed.

She grabbed Molly's hand as she led her to the ship. Molly gasped as the rest of her hair turned pink and she looked at her legs as they were almost completely covered in scales. She gulped and swam faster.

On the ship, the people all sat there excited. Goby was the only one thinking this wasn't right.

"This isn't right! He loves Molly! Not this ugly witch!" screamed Goby.

"Goby!" scolded his "mother."

"He loves Helen, not Molly!" said his "father."

Goby sighed of annoyance.

_"I'm surrounded by idiots and fools!"_ Goby thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Gil was getting ready. Suddenly, a part of his mind spoke.

"This isn't right! You love Molly!" said the part that broke free of the spell.

_"No, you love Helen!"_ said the hypnotized part.

_"Molly!"_

_"Helen!"_

_"Molly!"_

_"Helen!"_

Suddenly, Helen entered.

"Helen, I don't think we should do this. I love Molly." said Gil as he began to come to his senses.

"Oh, bogus!" said Helen.

She grabbed Gil again and made out with him. That put Gil into the hypnotized state again and he forgot completely about his love for Molly. They finished and walked down the aisle together. Meanwhile, Molly and Deema arrived. Molly began to climb up onto the ship.

"We are gathered here today,to bring together Gil and Helen. Now is this anyone here who thinks these two shouldn't be married, then speak or forever hold your peace?" asked the priest.

"Stop this wedding!" called out a voice.

Everyone turned to look to where the voice was shouting. It was Molly.

"They don't love each other! Helen is just a sea witch named Hypletta in disguise! She hypnotized Gil to marry her so that my heart will break!" said Molly.

Everyone stared for a second and then laughed.

"What a silly girl! I'm not a sea witch!" said Helen.

Molly ran down the aisle and tackled Helen. They both started to fight. They punched each other, pulled at each other's hair, kicked, and finally the necklace fell off. Molly pushed Helen off and she stepped on the necklace. Her singing voice returned to her and along with her charm. She had her blessings back. Gil broke out of the spell and came to his senses. Molly sang and Gil remembered that it was Molly who saved him.

"Molly! It was you! You're the one who saved me!" said Gil.

They held each other's hands.

"No, Gil! I saved you!" said Helen in her regular voice. Her eyes grew wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I love you Gilly!" said Molly.

"I love you too Molly!" said Gil.

They leaned forward to kiss just as the sun went down. The sky started to get darker. Molly and Gil kissed and for a second it looked like nothing happened. Suddenly, Molly's legs that were now completely covered in scales mashed together. Molly felt a lot of pain. She screamed as a pink light engulfed her and she fell to the ground. The light disappeared and there on the ground was a now mermaid Molly. The dress lay beside her.

"You're too late! You're mine!" said Helen.

Helen transformed back into her sea witch form. Molly was starting to dehydrate. She kicked the sea witch and dived into the water. Hypletta dived into after her.

"No! Molly!" cried out Gil as he ran to the ledge.

Molly swam away very quickly. Suddenly, Hypletta appeared in front of her and caught the young mermaid in her arms.

"You're all mine now, sweetcakes!" said Hypletta.

"Not if I can help it!" screamed a dramatic voice.

It was Deema.

Deema zoomed at Hypletta and quickly slapped, punched, kicked, and confused Hypletta. She quickly went over to Molly.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!" said Hypletta.

"What are you going to do? Turn me to sea foam?" said Deema.

"Yes, I will!" screamed Hypletta.

Molly and Deema held onto each other in fear.

**A/N: Oh no! Molly's a mermaid now and she and Deema might be turned into sea foam! How will they be able to get away from this? Can't they get away from this? Read on! Also, the parts of Molly's hair changing and her growing scales were inspired by the Disney movie Frozen! It's my favorite Disney movie! Bye! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the final chapter to our story! What will happen to Molly and Deema? Will Hypletta turn them into sea foam or will they somehow get away? Here is the chapter!**

Hypletta quickly used her magic to turn them to sea foam when suddenly King Gentilella grabbed her arms and tied them up.

"Hypletta, you are under arrest for trying to break my daughter's heart!" shouted King Gentilella.

With his magic, he touched her hands and removed her magic.

"Since when did breaking someone's heart become a law?" asked Hypletta.

"It became one just now." said Deema.

Hypletta was thrown in a police truck and driven away.

"Daddy!" shouted Molly.

She threw her arms around him and they both hugged. Deema shed a small tear and sniffed a little.

"How beautiful!" Deema said as she wiped it away.

They pulled away.

"I was so worried about you." said King Gentilella.

"I know and I'm sorry. But, do you remember the Gordons and the Imanis?" asked Molly.

"I remember them. Didn't they lose their children?" asked King Gentilella.

"They live up in the kingdom where I was staying!" said Molly.

"That's wonderful!" said King Gentilella.

"Yeah, we should go and tell them!" said Molly.

That's what they did. They told both families about where their sons were and they were overjoyed. Molly went up to tell them.

"Hey guys! Meet at the beach in a few minutes! You guys are going home!" said Molly.

She dove back underwater. A few minutes later, Gil and Goby met at the beach. King Gentilella and Molly were there.

"How are they going to become humans?" asked Molly.

"Don't worry sweetie! I'll take care of that!" said King Gentilella.

He waved his trident and blue magic engulfed Gil and Gob. Two boy voices screamed and cracked and then when the magic went away they had their tails back. Gil's hair turned blue and Goby's turned dark indigo.

"Yay! I'm a merman again!" said Gil.

"Me too!" said Goby.

"Come on guys! Let's go home!" said Molly.

They all dived back underwater. Gil and Goby saw their parents and tears ran down their eyes. They hugged their mothers and their fathers.

"I'm so glad to be home!" said Gil.

"Home sweet home!" said Goby.

"Hey, Gobystopper! Hope you didn't forget about me!" said a goofy voice.

"Deema!" said Goby.

They both kissed and pulled away and blushed.

So, Gil and Goby made a deal with their "land parents" that every once in a while they would come and visit. Gil and Molly began dating and Deema and Goby did the same. The 4 all hung out together just all the old days. They had happy lives in the sea and on the land!

The End!

**A/N: Well, this story had a happy ending! Gil and Molly got together and so did Deema and Goby! Gil and Goby also got to go back to their homes! Coming up, is the epilogue and the alternate ending. I decided to go with the Disney ending with a bit of a twist. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Bye! :) **


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the epilogue. Now, I'm just telling you this. It's very short and quick to read. I will not make a sequel to this. Anyway, here's the epilogue.**

10 years later

Gil and Molly sat in the living room of their own home. They were happy. In the past 10 years, 2 big events happened. 5 years after the events of the story, Gil and Molly married and later, Molly gave birth to a daughter named Oona.

Now 5 years have past since then, and now Oona was a sweet and shy 5 year old. She had purple hair tied in 2 pigtails and a pink starfish in her hair, olive skin, brown eyes, and a tail with purple and pink stripes on it. It was long and she wore no bikini because of it. Gil and Molly were so happy to have their child.

Deema and Goby were also doing great, my readers. They got married right after Gil and Molly did. They had a son named Nonny. Nonny had peach skin, orange hair, green eyes, and he wore blue goggles. His tail was bright green with dark green stripes on it too. Nonny was also quiet but very smart. He and Oona became best friends too. Deema claims that someday "Nonny will marry Oona."

"Marry Nonny? Ewww!" Oona would say.

"Umm... no thanks." Nonny would say.

They didn't say that because they hated each other. After all, they were just little kids. Nonny knew a lot about humans but he never talked to Oona about it. Oona wanted to know what humans were. One day, she decided to ask her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are humans?" asked Oona.

Gil and Molly looked at each other with surprised looks and then laughed.

"Here we go again!" said Molly.

**A/N: And that's it. I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you liked it. See? I told you Oona and Nonny would come into the story at some point! Hope you liked it! Thanks! Bye! :)**


	10. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the alternate ending to my story. This ending is based on the ending of the original fairy tale. It is a bit of a bittersweet ending. In this version, Molly is not slowly turning back into a mermaid because it's the other way of what happens if she fails, which is to die. Also, her hair is still blonde and Gil and Helen had gotten married. Gil also never really cared for Molly as a love interest. Molly arrived at the wedding but she had been too late to do anything. Also, in this ending Hypletta and Helen are 2 different people. I hope you like it. Here we go! **

Molly stood on the wedding ship as she watched the sun go down. The sun grew darker a few minutes later. The wind blew past Molly's blonde hair as she knew it was too late. She had failed. Gil had married Helen with success. As the morning rays would shine at sunrise, she would die. Molly sat down on the ship and cried.

"Why? Why did it have to be me?" Molly asked herself.

She ended up crying herself to sleep. Her beautiful dreams were infected by nightmares and thoughts about her death and how Gil wouldn't care. She was awaken by the sound of Deema calling to her.

"Molly! Hey Molly! Come on girl! Answer me!" called Deema.

Molly snapped her eyes open and looked down. There in the water was Deema. Something was different Deema's poofy hair was gone. It was shaved off.

"I had to give up my beautiful hair for you, Molly. Hypletta gave me this sharp knife in exchange." said Deema.

She showed Molly the knife.

"You must stab the prince with this, Molly!" said Deema.

"But, why? I love him!" said Molly.

"If you do, the blood will spill on your feet and you will turn back into a mermaid and get your blessings back. Please Molly! Your parents and sisters are worried sick about you!" said Deema.

"I don't know about this." said Molly.

"Well, you better get to it! The sun will rise in a couple of minutes! I'll be waiting for you!" said Deema.

Molly took hold of the knife and snuck down to the bedchamber to where Gil was asleep. She raised the knife and started to bring it down but she stopped herself. She tried to do it again.

"I can't do it! I love him too much! I would rather die with him knowing that he is happy!" thought Molly to herself.

She tossed the knife out the window and the sea glowed a bright red for a second. Molly walked back up to the deck. She stepped up. Gil had woken up and went up to the deck.

"Molly? What are you doing?" asked Gil.

Molly shook her head and stepped over to the edge.

"Molly? Wait! Molly!" called out Gil.

He ran to stop her but it was too late. Molly closed her eyes and jumped off the ship. The sun was just rising. Molly felt her body dissolve to sea foam as she died.

"Goodbye..." she whispered.

Suddenly, Molly felt herself rise higher and higher until she was up in the clouds. Other beautiful girl spirits surrounded her.

"What are you guys? Where am I?" asked Molly.

"We are the daughters of the air! You are in the sky!" said the daughters of the air.

Molly looked at herself. She was dressed in pink and looked like an angel. She looked to see that her hair was pink again and her blessings were back.

"Because you gave up your life instead of killing the prince and ending his life, you became a daughter of the life." said one of the daughters.

"Can I still get an immortal soul?" asked Molly.

"Yes, in 300 years of good deeds, you will gain an immortal soul and rise up to Heaven. Every time a good child laughs, a year is taken off. Every time a bad kid cries, every tear adds on a day of our sentence." explained the daughter.

So, Molly went on to do good deeds and 300 years later, she gained an immortal soul and went up to Heaven.

**A/N: Anyone notice that the beginning of the story is based on the original fairy tale but after Molly turns into a human, it's based on the Disney movie? Did you like the story? If you did, I'm glad. If not, that's ok too. Credit goes to the 1975 anime version for part of this ending. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I have left the building! :)**


End file.
